1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a tomography image by the tomography apparatus, and more particularly, to performing a tomography scan by using a heartbeat period and displaying a tomography image by the tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses are noninvasive medical examination apparatuses that capture images of the structural details of a human body, internal tissue thereof, and fluid flow within a human body, process the images, and show the processed images. A user such as a doctor may diagnose a health state and a disease of a patient by using a medical image output from a medical image processing apparatus.
A computed tomography (CT) apparatus acquires an image of an object by emitting radiation onto a patient and detecting the radiation having passed through the patient.
The CT apparatuses provide images which distinctly express an inner structure of organs such as a kidney, a lung, etc., of the object. Thus, the CT apparatuses are widely used in medical imaging.
During capturing of a tomography image, an artifact may be generated due to a motion of a patient. For example, when a heart is scanned by a tomography apparatus, a motion artifact may be generated due to a heartbeat.
To prevent the motion artifact, a method of reconstructing an image by using data that is acquired in consideration of a heartbeat may be used. In this case, data is acquired during sections between the peaks of the heartbeat period, and a final tomography image that represents the entire object is reconstructed using the acquired pieces of data.
However, often times, when an artifact is generated in the final tomography image corresponding to one or more sections acquired between the peaks of the heartbeat period, a user of a related art tomography apparatus cannot determine whether an artifact has been generated until the final tomography image is reconstructed and interpreted, and, thus, an entire CT scan protocol needs to be re-executed and a tomography image needs to be completely re-obtained.
Accordingly, when an artifact is generated, data acquired during previous CT scans cannot be used, and time loss and a reduced scanner throughput due to a re-scan occur, leading to inconvenience of medical personnel and patients.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for quickly determining that an artifact has been generated, during a CT scan, and easily correcting the artifact.